Gohma
The Gohma are a playable faction in Hyrule: Total War. They do not need to be unlocked, and are playable from start. Description The Gohma are a very ancient race that once dominated a majority of Hyrule, and while there is no leftover proof they claim to have existed long before the Hylians and even the ancient Darknuts. True or not, the Gohma are at the very least as old as the Hylians and are found as antagonists in the historical and religious texts of many races. The Gohma themselves are an arachnid species that thrives in swamps and otherwise dark and damp places. They feast on all manner of both living and dead things and are known for hunting down unaware people in the night. It is commonly believed that all Gohma are mentally linked to each other, and that calling any lone Gohma an individual would be inaccurate. Each Gohma operates more like a disembodied hand or appendage to a greater mind that controls their race. Whatever the case may be, their objective is very clear: expand and consume. Their desire of manifest destiny reflects in the armies; overwhelming numbers are the preferred tactic of their kind. Alone a single Gohma is weak, frail, and insignificant. In large swarms they are a terrible force that can bring down the largest of foes when working in unison. As such a Gohma army must be more concerned with surrounding and outmaneuvering an enemy army rather then facing them head on. The Gohma are masters at getting the upper hand in positioning, and when they surround a foe it's very easy for the enemy to want to make a run for it rather then stand and fight against an endless tide of spiders. A properly managed Gohma swarm is one of the most powerful combatants that an unfortunate army may face. Features Strengths, Weaknesses, and Abilities * Absurdly Numerous: The Gohma are large in number and can assemble more soldiers then most other races in Hyrule. * Hive Mentality: Gohma will fight to the death as long as a superior is present, though they will flee in terror if such a superior is killed in combat. * High Birth Rate: Gohma are able to produce basic soldiers from any structure they build in the campaign. * Diminutive Creatures: The Gohma are small arachnids that can be easily smashed with a well placed blow. Campaign Info * Faction Leader: Sulkaris * Settlements: 3 ** Grand Central Hive (castle, capital) ** Hive Arrghus (town) ** Hive Node Vitreous (town) * Diplomacy: ** At war: Stalfos * Goals: ** Short Campaign: hold 20 regions, including: Deku Tree's Grove (5 turns) ** Long Campaign: hold 30 regions, including: Deku Tree's Grove (5 turns) Units Standard * Gohma Larva * Gohma Juveniles * Gohma Adolescents * Pack of Queens * Pincergohma * Gohma Long Legs * Royal Larva * Tank Gohma Defensive Emplacements * Trap Door Gohma Siege Weaponry * Armogohma Command * Gohma Queen Heroes and Bosses * Sulkaris * Matriarch * Immanis * Mido (infested) Category:Factions Category:Gohma